RockStar
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: Well we all just want to be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  That is Kenny's dream. And he's gonna be just that, a rockstar. How is he gonna do it, cut his hair and change his name. M for drugs, sex and language.
1. We All Wanna Be Rock Stars

I hate my life.

That simple.

My life sucks, I wake up in the morning to an ice cold room with no glass on my window, put on my 6 year old dirty parka that I bought when I was in the 7th grade, fight my little sister for the last piece of moldy bread while I dodge my achohol raged parnets on my way out the door to go to school. Thats a good morning for me.

Yah. Not the greatest life in the world. But it could be worse... right?

There are some good things about my life though, like my friends Stan, Kyle, Butters, Craig and Tweek. Not who you remember me hanging out with huh? Well things change sometimes. Lets see, I also have... hmm... well that about covers all the good things in my life right now.

By now your probly thinking, "Why the hell should I give a shit about this emo pussy complaining about his life?" I'll tell you why, because I'm about to do something about it. I'm not going to sit on my ass and accept defeat. I'm gonna make something of myself.

Currently, I'm sitting outside on the lawn of my highschool courtyard, mooching lunch off my sriends. Thankfully, we all had lunch together this semester, first time since freshman year mind you. I got one arm around Butters' waist, yah, thats right, i'm dating Butters. I have a piece of leftover tortilla in my mouth from Craig's lunch and a half drinken gatoraide from Kyle at my side. This is a lot of food for me, so i'm gonna enjoy every second of it.

"I'm leaving South Park. For good." I state. Everyone's eyes go big (Save Craig, he doesn't show emotions), Tweek twiches and starts muttering random shit. Kyle chokes a bit on his taco and Stan simply just stares at my dumbly.

Butters looks up to me, his round ocean blue eyes full of confusion, "B-But Ken... Where would you go?" I ponder what to say, because... I really don't have an answer. So far, my plan constisted of me grabbing my 20$ I earn from giving this trucker a BJ from under my bed, saying goodbye to my friends and hitching a ride to New York or California.

"I don't know yet." I shurg my shoulders and take a bite out of my scrap of food, "Anywhere but here."

Craig shakes his head, "Why?" He askes monotonously. Hes never been one to beat around the bush.

Once again, I shrug, "Sick of my life I guess."

All goes silent, Kyle gives me a hard, mother like stare, "This is about Kevin isn't it?" Everyone visually stiffens at his name.

That cut deep. I don't want to think about that. "No." I reply firmly, trying to keep my voice as level as possible.

Stan sighs, "You can't change what happened to him Kenny."

Craig nodds, "And you can't run away from it either."

"Kenny... I think it would be best if you-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT KEVIN ALRIGHT?" My voice errupts to a level no one has ever heard, not my parents, friends, siblings, teachers, anyone. "THIS isn't about KEVIN. I want to do this for ME. Kevin is dead and gone. Past the point of no return. He will NEVER come back. I know this. I'm tired of my piece of shit life, I'm leaving. I'm going to cut my hair and change my name."

Silence

"Well your not leaving without me dude." Kyle states sternly.

"What?"

Our eyes meet, an ugly pale blue meets mismatched gold and green. "You heard me. We've done everything together. This time isn't going to be any different." Wow... "Plus, I'm sick of being the jew kid. It'd be cool to start over." Ha, always about being jewish.

"Yah. I agree with Kyle, minus the jew part." Stan gave me a reassuring smile.

Tweek, now over his mini spazz attack, smiled, "No way are you guys l-l-l-leaving me! I don't wanna die alone!" Craig did one of his weird pep talk things with Tweek, which calmed him down... a little bit. Craig was the only dude in the universe that can calm Tweek down, not even his parents can pull this off.

I feel a certain small blonde peck my cheek and place his small hand on top of mine. "Where ever you go, I'll be there with you."

we all looked over to craig, who gave us the one finger salute, which signaled a silent agreement on his participation in leaving South Park.

Oh... Did I happen to mention that I have the awesomist friends in the universe?

"We will need some stuff before we can leave." Craig informed.

"Well herp derp." Kyle rolled his mismatched eyes. "We need money, and some clothes and stuff."

Butters squirmed a little in my grasp, he only squirmed when he had something serious on his mind. I nudged him, which was enough comformation for him to voice whatever was on his mind. "We'll also need fake ID's, new names an' license plates. Along with hair dye and wardrobe changes and hair cuts."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Stan asked.

Butters smiled shyly, honestly, there aren't words to discribe how cute he looks when he smiles. "I took criminal justice last year. I c'n make fake ID's an' license plates, the rest ya' guys need to do."

"I'm good with cutting hair." Kyle offered, and he was, somehow he had fixed his jew fro into a pretty cool looking shaggy curls look. I'll never know how he did, but he does look way better now.

"I-I-I-I-I have an assload of dii-i-ifferent clothes at home." Tweek was well, one of those people with weird fetishes, like, he loved to dress up. Thats why him and Butters get along so well. Ever since we forced Butters to cross dress as Marjorine, hes been in love with cross dressing. Anyway, those two had closets full of different clothes. From mini skirts, to skinny jeans, to emo shit, to gangster stuff, to hippie clothes. Yep, they were masters of disguise.

"Cool." Stan stood up, empty tray at hand. "Lets skip the rest of the day. The sooner we leave, the better."

Wow... That wasn't what I had expected.

~r0ck$+R~

You would be suprized how stupid our parents are. Well, everyone but me, my parents don't give a shit. Anyway, Butters' parents wern't home, Craig's dad believed him when he said he was going to go spend the night at Tweeks house, and that's why he was packing up practically everything important to him. Tweek's dad (His parents divorced a couple years back) was also at work. Kyle's mom belived him when he said that he came home from school because he was sick, and he was going to go visit his grandma for the weekend to get better. Dumbass bitch. Stan dad was home, enough said. And me? My parents were fucking in the other room. And I didn't really have much to leave with. Just a photo album I put together in 10th grade of all my friends and some crazy shit we did together. What can I say? I'm a very photo savvy dude. It's the only way I can remember the good times.

At the moment. Butters and Tweek are giving us all makeovers. Due to the fact that they are the kings of drag, we look pretty fly. Kyle, who's hair now is straitened and cut in some emo fashion, is decked out in a pair of baggy black jeans and a Fox tee. Stan, his hair given a short shaggy Justin Beiber look (We all laughed our asses off) is now clad in clothes simmilar to Kyle, just minor color changes for the most part.

Craig and I on the other hand... Butters thought it would be hot if I got snake bites... fuck... Now I look like one of those emo pussies. I have snake bites, baggy blue jeans with a neon orange hoddie over top. And... he put black lowlights in my hair. Butters better put out for me dressing emo for him.

Craig was completely at loss for what Tweek dressed him in. See, HE is the emo fag in the group. I think Tweek used us running away as an excuse to get him out of those damn skinny jeans (Which thankfully Butters didn't put on me.) Anyways, his rainbow highlights now replaced with some dark brown lowlights in his natural jet black hair, and a pair of normal jeans with some ice to complement his heavy white jacket. Fuck dude, he looked like a street pimp. And by the look on Tweek's face, it turned him on.

And lastly, while we were sent out to pick up our fake ID's from some goth kid Butters trusts. Butters and Tweek fixed up eachother. And holy fuck. I might be with Butters, but when my eyes met Tweek's revealed frame, I almost popped a boner. He was dressing in drag, a pair of up your ass botty shorts and a low cut pink shirt showed off his feminine curves. For once, his unruley mane of golden blonde hair was tamed into a loose ponytail with his bangs parted to the side and pinned back by a few bobby pins. He was HOT.

But if he was hot, the Butters was smoking (Sorry for the shitty pun). When Butters dresses Marjorine, he becomes a completely different person. He isn't modest, he goes minimal with clothes, coats his baby blue eyes with charcoal black eyeliner. Fuck, when he wears that mini skirt and those heels, I swear, he could make me strait.

"Everyone set with their ID's?" Butters asks in his sugar coated feminine voice. We all nod. "Okaii then! Role call! Kade?"

"Here." I wrap an arm around my blonde as I take a seat next to him in the Hummer.

"Tucker?"

Craig flips us off from the drivers seat.

"Mochia?"

"Gah!"

"Alex?"

"Here." Stan calls from the backseat.

Butters turns around to fix Kyle's hair, "There's Kheel." He mumbles to himself as he fixes Kyle's bangs.

"And Marjorie! Thats me! Okaii.l't's roll out." Butters hopps up and down in his seat as Craig sets the sleek black Hummer into motion to leave this go foresaken redneck town.

This just doesn't seem real. How could all this happen in one day? And so easily too? I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid. But this streek of luck can't last long.

**AN: Thanks much for making it this far! If you like, REVIEW! And I will continue. Want to see them become famous? THEN REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! FAVORITE! SOMETHING!**

**Many trials to come for the crew.**


	2. Shakin' Hands

"California~! We're here! California~!" Butters/Marjorie sang as he glue himself to the window. Damn, this place was pretty fly. Palm trees, big expensive houses, paved roads (There aren't that many of those in South Park), beaches, and most of all, LA. This was something i've only dreamed of, and having my best friends here just made everything better. "It's sooooo pretty! Ken! Ken! We HAVE ta go play 'n' tha beach!" Butters was practically all over the car, moving from one sideto the other, pointing out obvious things like limos and rich people like we were all blind and only he could see out of the car.

"Holy shit dude! It's Mel Gibson! Hide!" Kyle ducked for cover, so did I. That dude was bat shit crazy, he chase us all the way back to South Park after we got our 20 dollars back from him. And he wouldn't shut up about us tourchuring him... What a creep.

Once the coast was clear, Kyle and I stuck our heads back up, coming face to face with a piece of shit motel. Stan looked at Craig quizzicly, "Umm Craig? Are you trying to get our asses killed? This is the bad end of town."

The older noicorette flipped Stan off, "It's all we can afford asshole."

Tweek twiched a little, obviously not liking our surroundings, "B-B-But Craig! What if we get RAPED? OR SHOT? OR -JESUS CHRIST!- GET MUGGED BY MAFIA PENGUINS OR INVISIBLE HEDGEHOGS! I CAN'T TAKE THAT KIN OF PRESSURE DUDE! OH MY GO-"

"Tweek, calm down." Craig said in his -i-love-you-baby- voice, "Nothing is gonna happen. My friend owns this place. She doesn't let shit go down at her motel." This seemed to calm Tweek down a little bit. Seeing this, Craig took the keys out of the ignition and unlocked the doors. "Come on, we will just stay here until we have the money to go some place nicer." Knowing that Craig wouldn't change his mind, we all groaned, but got out of the car and headed inside notheless.

The inside was just about the same as the outside, save the smell. We walk into a smoke filled room, it reeks of stale cigarettes and cheap perfume. But in all of this, there is a beautiful woman at the desk, taking a drag from her almost finished cig. Her platnum blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes contrasted the mud brown room. Craig waved and offered a warm smile. "Sup Savannah."

The blonde smiled back, revealing pearl white teeth, "Hey Tucker. Good to see you again. Who do you got with you here?" Assesing, her, the first thing i noticed was her sweet tits and pedicured toes. she was a picture perfect california girl.

Craig glanced over to us, "Mochia, my girlfriend," He wraps an arm lazily around Tweeks waist, who twitches at this small gesture of affection "Alex and Kheel," Kyle and Stan smile, " and Marjorie and Kade."

"Nice to meet you all!" Savannah lights up another cig, blancing it between her plump red lips.

Kyle coughed a bit. Stan looked over, seeing the day walker in his allergy reaction took out Kyle's inhaler from his back pocet and offered it the the red head. "Kyle and I will be outside getting our stuff."

Savannah nodded, searching in her desk to find found two pairs of rusty keys and tossed them to Stan. "The numbers are on the keys." Stan smiled, then headed out the door with his uke. After a few moments, Savannah broke the uncomfortable silence. "You didn't really explain to me why your here Tucker. I'm hoping it's not for another shoot."

Craig visually stiffened, "N-No. We're here to get famous." What the fuck did she mean by shoot? I might not know everything about Craig, but I've never heard of him being in a movie. Or in California at all for that matter.

The beauty laughed dryly, "Ha, your not going to get famous by just shaking hands Tucker." Butters looked up at me confused, I knew what she ment, but I didn't want my buttercup to witness that. So I shrugged. "You have get dirty when your digging for gold. But enough about that, I have some connections high up, i'll see if I can find you a manager."

Craig smiles, a genuine smile, one that only Tweek can coax from him. "Thank you Savannah."

Savannah stands up "Well it's not going to be easy, you know i didn't start out making six figures working three days. Your gonna have to get dirty." Craig nodds solumnly. I don't think Tweek or Butters had a clue what she was talking about, but i knew. and this was all hitting me in the heart, that fact, was something i didn't want to face at the moment. Savannah lights up once more, then ushers us out of her office she offers a smile, "Sorry to run guys, but I have a shoot to film." We all nod and make our ways to the Hummer to help Stan and Kyle with whatever is left.

AN: Sorry to cut it short but thats about all there is to this chappie. The next chappie will be EVERY eventful! So be prepared! :D 


End file.
